


we'll see where the road takes us (and never look back)

by Fireflies12



Series: ranboo my beloved [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, I am so tired, Running Away, and if canon wlil not prvoide it i wil make it, but ranboo my beloved deserves a happy ending, fcuk you im tagging his pets, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireflies12/pseuds/Fireflies12
Summary: He doesn’t know where he’s going.He just knows he has to go, has to get away from everyone and everything he’s ever known.(Or: Ranboo deserves a happy ending and I am too tired to be self-conscious about my writing quality so he runs away with his pets thats it thats the fic just read the fic)
Series: ranboo my beloved [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131572
Kudos: 59





	we'll see where the road takes us (and never look back)

**Author's Note:**

> ranboo my beloved

He doesn’t know where he’s going.

He just knows he has to  _ go _ , has to get away from everyone and everything he’s ever known.

He doesn’t remember if it was some big thing that pushed him over the edge or a bunch of little things.

(He doesn’t remember a lot.)

(Ink stains his fingertips, clinging to his skin and brushing off on anything he touches, but he doesn’t remember.)

He slips away in the night.

Phil and Technoblade are away somewhere, busy with something- he can’t remember what, but he knows that they won’t be back for at least a day, and by then he’ll be far enough away they won’t bother to track him down.

Everything he really cares about is either in his inventory or tucked into his ender chest. His pets stand at attention and follow him, not doubting for a second that he was leading them somewhere safe.

He stands, for a moment, staring at the place he had called his home, one hand clutching tightly around the leads attached to his rabbits and the other holding up a torch.

For just a moment, the moonlight reflecting off of the snow almost makes the shack glow, a soft silver light that seems to fill the empty air with regret and hope and grief and joy.

Ranbirb trills softly in his ear and the moment is gone, taken by the cold arctic winds and to never return.

He leaves, slipping into the nether portal with everything he cares about.

He doesn’t know how long he travels in the Nether- at least a week, he thinks, but time gets blurred so easily. 

He walks for a long while each ‘day’, only delayed a little by the fact that he has to be careful with his pets, and when it’s time for a break, he builds a portal with the obsidian he has on him and ducks into the overworld.

He picks up the obsidian when he’s done with it, and he makes it last, and by the time he’s done travelling there’s a scattering of ‘abandoned’ portals in his wake.

There are already so many abandoned portals.

Nobody will look twice at any more.

Biomes blend together in his mind, a swirling melting pot poked full of holes. Warped forests, basalts, and crimson forests fill his daytimes, and savannahs and badlands and tundras fill each night.

He settles down, eventually, after so long walking that his legs have stopped hurting and instead just ache dully when he lays down.

He finds a forest, nestled against some wooded hills, and sets up shop.

(The very first thing he does is build shelter for his pets.)

(It’s different from the shelter for them back in the arctic- there are no tiny fenced enclosures, because there is no Blood God here to worry about angering. There are only wide pastures, only just within the limits of still counting as ‘pastures’ and not ‘fenced forests’.)

(Enderchest takes to slinking through the mossy underbrush and bringing gifts back to him, scraps of string and feathers and rabbit feet. Jjjjjjjeffrey lounges on large, flat rocks that he embeds in the part of the house that gets regular sunlight. Enderpearl digs up mouse nests and chases them off.)

(Dogboo, Ranbirb, and Ranbird all take to lingering around the entrances to the house, an ever-vigilant- and ever-loud- watchful eye in the unlikely event of intruders.)

(Ranbun and the rabbit he really should name both dig in the ground but don’t bother digging out of the fence walls.)

He doesn’t remember why he left.

But he knows that he doesn’t regret it.

**Author's Note:**

> my brain is fried so i might reread this later and edit it but also that would be work so
> 
> work title is from getaway by beckerson on youtube because i just found his album and immediately fell in love with it 
> 
> (link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c1I-4vP-Sf4&list=PLv44Qu_eL2FYlEpZMblQufPZXLt9mYBp5&index=1 )
> 
> (also i very much doubt that this will get popular but just in case it does pls don't talk about this on the songs comments, here is fine but the song is an independent piece of media that deserves recognition for its own greatness and not just having a fanfic named after it-)


End file.
